


The Addict and his Mercenary

by TremblingFallout



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Past Drug Use, Red Rocket Truck Stop, Romance, Sexual tension?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingFallout/pseuds/TremblingFallout
Summary: [You feel your Lover's Embrace.]
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. A Little Soldier to Protect his Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little context: In my mind, MacCready is like 5’10” and Rick is like 6’3”.

Rick still grasped the small wooden soldier MacCready had given him on their way to the Red Rocket, he’d lost his ability to speak and ended up unable to find the words to express his appreciation at this gesture that was probably much bigger than he realized. And he'd been feeling the sniper's eyes boring holes into his back during the whole journey back, like he might have something to say to him. Or that’s what the survivor assumed was the case, anyway.

After the two made their way into the old truck stop, crossed the doorway into the garage and plopped their packs onto the small couch, it seemed MacCready was able to find his voice. Or he figured it'd be better to speak in the safety of the overly protected station that was quite literally walled off from the rest of the world.

Coincidentally, Rick also found this to be a good place to speak his thoughts.

"Hey, Rick. I--"

"Mac, can we--"

The two simultaneously turned towards each other, eyes wide in surprise and lips parted with words lost to the shock, before a soft chuckle sounded between them.

"Sorry, you go ahead." Rick waved his head in a gesture that simply said _continue,_ a gentle smile lingering on his face.

The sniper’s eyes slid away from Rick’s to study a small portion of the concrete floor, Rick could feel a subtle jolt of panic rising in his chest, but decided it would be best to let him figure out his thoughts as it seemed he may be trying to find the right words. Or maybe he was just as at a loss for words as the survivor was.

“I just noticed you haven’t… said anything. Since I talked to you earlier." MacCready kept his eyes firmly pointed to that particularly interesting part of concrete as he spoke. "Since I gave you the little carved soldier, _that_ you’re still holding.” 

And Rick froze, bringing his hand up to examine the wooden soldier that was still in his grasp. MacCready must’ve noticed he’d never put it in his pocket or his pack when they were on their trek back to the station. His brain literally seemed to just fall out the back of his head when it was handed his way, he just remembered feeling heat trace over his cheeks before he turned away from the sniper and started walking.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he kept it in his hand to remind himself that he couldn’t just leave MacCready waiting like this. And he did anyway, which caused this heavy weight of guilt to crash down on his shoulders.

“Shit, I really didn’t say anything.” This was mumbled more to himself, before he took a step over to the sniper who still had his eyes aimed down toward the floor.

He’d put a lot of trust in Rick, poured his heart out to him, just outside of Concord; and now there he was with his gaze to the floor, probably terrified that he made a mistake.

The survivor couldn’t have that and decided he’d take a chance, looping his arms around MacCready’s shoulders from the side. “I’m… not great with words. So, when I say I have no idea how to tell you how much this means to me, _I fuckin’ mean it._ ”

His eyes landed on the figure still in his grasp, and he gave the form against his chest a quick squeeze when he felt the sniper's muscles stiffen in his arms, “I guess I got scared. Scared that I’d mess up my wording and end up hurting you.

“But you should know… I’ll never let it go, it’ll stay with me til the day I breathe my last breath.” Rick used the index finger of the same hand holding the miniature soldier to hook the sniper’s jaw and turn his head to meet his eyes, before holding up the little figure between them and then tucking it away in his shirt pocket, “And it’ll stay right here, close to my heart.”

The light brown brows above the sniper’s eyes rose and his jaw seemed to have dropped with how his mouth hung open the slightest bit. Rick swore he saw his eyes glow along with the gentle pink color that traveled across his cheeks. It was Rick’s turn to tense up when the sniper’s arms quickly looped around his ribs and his hands took in fistfuls of the back of his shirt.

No words would be able to explain the warmth that rose in the survivor’s chest just knowing he was in MacCready’s arms, just having him so close to him, feeling the warm breaths where MacCready’s nose was pressed against his collarbone.

He slouched down a bit to bow his head where he could nestle his face in the crook of the shorter man’s neck, tightening his hold around his shoulders as if he would just float away. A smile snuck its way across his face at the feeling of the wooden figure pressing into his chest, very close to the ring that typically clanged against the tags on the chain under his shirt.

Then he felt this sudden jolt of anxiety when he realized that now would probably be the best time to get something off his chest, before he pushed it to the back of his mind again. Then a week would go by again, and then a month… and so on.

Yep, this was definitely the time, especially with the subject of his thoughts being in his arms.

“Hey, MacCready?” He lifted his head to look down at the unbelievably adorable figure in his arms, “I should tell you something before we go dive into crazy again.”

He felt a sort of jab in his chest when the sniper’s darker blues met his with concern, “Is… everything okay?”

He actually quite liked seeing the over confident mask he usually wore slip away, he didn’t know his expression could hold so much sincerity and care. Or dare he say love?

He almost outwardly laughed at that, it was way too soon for that and he didn’t even know if MacCready even felt the same way he did for him. Or if he even had any sort of attraction to guys.

Then he realized he was still holding the sniper in his arms, and he had him in his arms. He so desperately did not want to pull away, but he noticed the hands that grasped his shirt were now lax and flat against his back.

He did end up pulling away, probably much too quickly even, before turning his gaze toward the wall when he saw what he could only assume was some sort of disappointment in MacCready’s eyes, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to trap you like that.”

He cleared his throat as he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, “I need to get something out before I lose my nerve.

“And I’ve always had the most shit time trying to express my feelings with words.” And then he started slowly pacing, falling into a sort of track between his bed and the closed garage door.

“Always been better at doing.” His hand found the pocket he had the wooden figure tucked away in, trying to find any sliver of courage he could get a good grasp on.

He stopped right in the middle of his track to turn his eyes to the sniper who had started to fidget with the fraying edges of his duster, “And I’m tempted to just show you instead of explaining, but I gotta get better at talking.”

With a low frustrated grunt, he picked up where he left off on his back and forth striding from one side of the garage to the other.

“Hey, take it slow. I’m not going anywhere.” MacCready’s tone still had that usual confident edge to it, but there was also this softness to it that gave Rick’s heart a gentle jolt of warmth.

_Come on, Rick. He’s not gonna bite._

“Okay, so, I’m just gonna bullshit my way through this.” It was time to meet the darker blues and really convey his seriousness; so with a few strides, he made his way over to the sniper and only stopped about a foot away from him, “Or I’ll just hop out and say it. I don’t know, haven’t decided yet.

He took in a deep breath, bringing his hands up to briefly scrub at his face and shake his head to push the nerves away.

Then when his hands fell back down at his sides, his mind was made up for him before he had a second to think on what he should say.

“Mac--uh, RJ?” It felt right to use his preferred first name in this moment, “I think… I’m in love with you.”

His pale blue eyes probably widened to about the size of saucers in surprise at his own words, which he did not intend to just flood out like that. But now it was out there…

It actually felt oddly relieving regardless of that not being the way he wanted to execute it, but…

The sniper was only staring with wide eyes at the survivor, his mouth open as if he’d lost control in the muscles keeping his jaw closed. Rick swore he could also see a sort of pink tint in MacCready’s cheeks, but that was something he couldn’t be sure of right now…

_Shit._

_Shit!_

_Maybe he really doesn’t feel the same way._

_Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

MacCready must’ve caught the internal panic that was rising in Rick, as he took a step to close the distance between them and brought a hand up to catch Rick’s cheek in his palm just as he started to turn away.

Rick’s heart leapt up into his throat when he felt the warm hand make contact with his cheek. 

“Hey! Hey, look at me.” When he turned to face the sniper at those words, he didn’t catch any sort of discomfort in those eyes, just something he couldn’t quite identify. “I’m just surprised.”

And not knowing what that look was would nag at him until he could find some word to attach to it.

Some of the tension in his shoulders melted away knowing he was just mainly surprised, but only a little, as this could seriously make their friendship a bit awkward for some time if it was one-sided.

And then the sniper’s other hand found his left and brought it up between them, his thumb and forefinger spinning the ring around his finger almost too gently, “It’s just this… you still wear the ring. Your wife, I know she’s gone, but you still love her… don’t you?”

Rick would admit that, yes, he still did love Nora. More than he could say, but he also loved the sniper just about as much as he loved her.

He had to say something before he started staring off into space again and sending the sniper into a panic, “I won’t lie, because yeah… I still do. But the thing is…”

He exhaled a sigh as his words yet again evaded him, so he decided to just start pouring his heart out without giving it a moment of thought, “My love isn’t confined to just one person. And I swear to you, I probably feel for you as much as I do for her.”

He let his gaze fall to the gold band on his finger, “I’ll… have to move on at some point. And I know she’d be glad that it’s with you.”

He almost jumped when MacCready’s other hand cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze up to meet his again. And he’d never forget the redness of the sniper’s cheeks and the slight sheen that was present in his eyes. The warmth that bloomed in his chest was almost overwhelming and he wouldn’t ever be able to get over just how cute he looked this way.

He really did love when MacCready let his mask fall away.

“And you always say you’re bad with words.” The corners of MacCready’s mouth lifted into a smile that would also leave a lasting impact on Rick’s memory, just like he could hear the words he just spoke repeating in his head only seconds they met his ears.

But then Rick felt a sort of jab to his heart when that smile slipped away, the sniper’s expression taking on something a little more somber.

“I’ll admit, I miss Lucy to death…” MacCready’s eyes darted away as he slid his thumb across Rick’s cheekbone, “So, this kinda makes us two sides of the same coin, doesn’t it?” He ended with a low, mirthless chuckle that shouldn’t have been as cute as Rick saw it.

The survivor’s heart skipped a beat, _Does that mean..?_

“At some point, we have to move on, right?” MacCready returned his gaze to Rick’s, and _Holy shit, is he getting closer?_

Breath quickly filled his lungs through his nose when the sniper’s lips met his in this sweet, vaguely uncertain kiss. He couldn’t help just melting, wrapping his arms around MacCready’s shoulders again to pull him closer as he added his own side to the kiss. This helped guide it into something a little deeper as the sniper snaked his arms around his ribs once more; the uncertainty actually seemed to ease up a bit, but it was still there.

With a great deal of reluctance, he separated their lips before pressing his forehead against the sniper’s and locked eyes with the shorter man, “Is everything okay?”

MacCready closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again and giving a subtle nod, “Yeah. Yeah, fine. Just uhm… trying to make sure this is real.”

Realization sparked in Rick’s mind; that look he caught in MacCready’s eyes...

Light brown brows lifted as he exhaled this sort of disbelieving snort, “I just… can’t believe you feel this way about me.”

_It was disbelief!_

"Heh." Rick gave a timid chuckle, “Just wait til you show you.”

The sniper’s eyes shifted away from his, but returned only a long second later, “Could you?”

At first, Rick only gave a warm smile, before realizing that the sniper probably meant--

“Wait, you mean… Right now?” Rick was now the one feeling the disbelief, he just hoped this wasn’t a dream…

MacCready actually rolled his eyes and one side of his mouth lifted into a coy half smile, “Yes, you dope.”

“Oh, uh…” The survivor’s eyes widened and he felt his lips curve into a nervous smirk, “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

And Rick was more than determined to show this wonderful sniper just how he felt with the limited actions he could use, starting with closing the distance again and pressing his lips against MacCready’s. If the uncertainty was still there, it was just as unnoticeable as his skill with talking, because there was something new there. Dare he say passion? It just… felt so close, so warm, _so fucking real._ No chems in the world could ever come close to feeling this good. Just this simple kiss.

But this was only the start in his showing the sniper just how he felt, so he let his right hand wander over to his neck where he laced his fingers in the strands of the sniper’s short brown hair, stopping before his fingers could slide beneath his hat.

The two had to pull themselves apart for a moment to draw in a few quick lungfuls of air, before reuniting a little clumsier, with their noses practically crashing into each other. This ended up causing them to pull apart again with a soft, bashful titter sounding between the two of them.

And they just stood there for some time, staring into each other’s eyes, like they were the only beings that existed to one another. Before Rick took the sniper's cheeks into his hands and caught his lips in this deep kiss that shouted to the world just how much of a fool he was for this man.

His cheeks took on a red flush when the sniper uttered a soft, almost too quiet to hear moan against his lips, his hands grasping at the back of his shirt again. This seemed to add fuel to the blazing fire in his chest as his next move was to part his lips and slide a teasing stroke of his tongue along the sniper’s lower lip.

He felt a shiver travel through the form that was pressed against him, before MacCready pulled away to bury his face into the side of the survivor’s neck.

Rick felt a jolt of panic ignite and replace the heat in his chest, “Sorry, was that a little too far?”

He felt the sniper shake his head and Rick swore there must be some kind of heat source in the cheek against his neck.

“You okay?” He asked when the response didn’t seem to shake his panic, this made the shorter man tense up in his arms.

“I think I got… a little, uh, _overwhelmed._ ” The sniper’s voice cracked on the last word as he tightened the hold his arms had around Rick.

And that subtle movement brought something to his attention. He had noticed an object against his hip, which he knew to be the binoculars MacCready always had strapped to his belt; but there was also something else there, definitely lower and pressing right into the space below his groin.

Then it was Rick’s turn to take on a deep flush, and with the tension slipping away, felt comfortable enough to poke a little joke at the sniper.

“So _dramatic,_ ” He took on an exaggerated tone, “When the sniper gets overwhelmed, he pokes me in the thigh with his _rifle?_ ”

And now he was grinning as he waited for the little quip to register.

MacCready lifted his head to look up at Rick with a furrowed brow, “What are yo--”

When it clicked, he let out an exaggerated groan as he pulled himself away from the survivor, turning until his back was to him, before slapping a hand to his face and setting his other on his hip, “You really just… for the love of… Is there a time you _don’t_ crack jokes?”

“‘Fraid not, pal.” Rick was having trouble not letting a chuckle slip from him.

But then he let his expression slip into that of timid seriousness and took a cautious step toward the shorter figure, gently placing his hands on his shoulders before leaning his head close enough to speak in a low tone into the sniper’s ear, “I can uh… _help_ if you’d like?”

MacCready’s shoulders lifted under his hands and he drew in a quick breath through his nose, voice strained with his too quick response, “You don’t have to do that.”

“But what if I want to?” He planted a gentle kiss to the side of MacCready’s neck, “And if _you_ want me to?”

After an almost too subtle shiver shook the sniper, he slowly turned around to meet Rick’s eyes before taking a quick glance down between them and then back up to Rick’s pale blues, “What about you?”

Rick gave a nervous chuckle and let his eyes dart to the side, “That’s kinda my body’s revenge for relapsing. Trust me, I’m probably _just as excited_ as you are.

“But I don’t need to deal with that right now,” He slid his hand under MacCready’s chin and tipped his head back to plant a gentle kiss to his lips, pitching his voice a bit low, “I’m more than willing to help get you off though.”

“Jeez…” MacCready’s eyes slid closed as a shaky breath slipped past his parted lips.

He was also just as frustrated as he was excited as he would _love_ to join in, but Med-X tended to make feeling a little dull for a few days after use.

“So, uh… What’s the word?” He brought his hand up to caress the sniper’s reddened cheek.

It also came to mind that this would be another good opportunity for him to show him a little more of his love through actions.

“I will definitely not say no.” There was a sort of playful edge to those words as the sniper turned his head to stare at yet another interesting aspect of the concrete, Rick gave a small snort in response.

“Okay. Shall we move somewhere a little comfier?” He extended an arm out, gesturing toward the bed in the corner of the garage.

The red faced sniper just sidled over to the bed before letting himself sit down when the backs of his knees made contact with the metal frame, shoulders stiff and knees close together.

Rick stepped over after him, kneeling down on one knee in front of him to meet his darker blues, “I won’t ever do anything you don’t want me to. If you’d rather I not do anything, I won’t be offended.”

The sniper’s eyes went alight with something he couldn’t quite identify before he reached over and took a firm hold on the survivor’s shirt at the chest and he pulled him closer to himself. The sudden action caused Rick to flail the slightest bit before he planted his hands on the mattress at either side of the sniper’s hips.

MacCready captured his lips in a hurried kiss, only pulling away a few seconds later to speak, “I want this, Rick. Now quit your worryin'.”

Rick’s teeth caught his own lower lip when blazing fire ignited in his stomach, which would undoubtedly have turned into an erection of his own had he not dosed himself up with Med-X days prior.

The fact that his body decided to completely disagree with him meant he had his full attention focused on the flustered sniper who was sitting on his bed, breathing out in slow, steady puffs through his nose and eyes glazed over with something Rick could only assume was a form of desire.

Seeing him in such a state pushed him to steal another deep kiss, hooking his hand around the back of MacCready’s neck, this time actually slipping his tongue past the sniper’s lips. The shorter man still had his hand clenched in Rick’s shirt, which he pulled on with a jerk in reaction to Rick’s suddenness while uttering a muffled, higher pitched moan into the survivor’s mouth.

He felt the sniper’s tongue graze his before he abruptly pulled away from the kiss with soft pants escaping from him, bowing his head enough that the brim of his hat hid his eyes, “Can’t get any harder, Rick.”

Rick only chuckled, “Point taken.” before he brought his hands up to unbuckle MacCready’s tactical belt, “I just couldn’t resist.”

After he’d gotten the belt and the strip of fabric wrapped around his waist out of the way, he unbuttoned the sniper’s duster, gently sliding his hands up his torso til he pushed the leather garment off his shoulders.

MacCready let out an impatient huff and tugged his arms free from his torn jacket, quickly removing his scarf and tossing aside. He turned his head as he plopped on his back and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Holy fuck._

He was mentally cursing his body, he could definitely feel the arousal bubbling up inside of him, especially with this sight before him… The sniper’s cheeks were unbelievably red, all the way down his neck, and he looked way too damn cute with that aggravated expression. He was trying to stifle the gentle pants that escaped his nose, as if he was trying to conceal how badly he wanted Rick to just hurry, but the survivor had already picked up on that.

Or he thought he did until MacCready brought his leg up and braced his boot on the bottom part of the frame with a resounding _thunk_ while his other was still hanging over the side of the bed.

_Come on, focus._

He shook his head, obviously he’d been staring at MacCready for some time, before he stood up to scoot his way up onto the bed on his knees between the sniper’s legs. After he scooted himself up enough to sit back on his heels without fear of toppling over, he got a firm hold on MacCready’s hips and pulled his rear up onto his lap.

The sniper ended up raising his arms up in surprise, his shirts sliding about halfway up his torso and his hat flopping flat on the bed before he could lift his head enough to keep it on.

He froze for a moment, unsure of what he could do as they hadn’t set any limits and he didn’t want to make MacCready uncomfortable or end up overwhelming him.

“If it helps,” Apparently the sniper picked up on the reasoning behind his hesitance, “I don’t think I can handle direct contact right now.”

“You know,” An idea on what he could do with the provided words was already forming fast in the survivor’s mind, “impatience suits you.”

Moving his right hand from MacCready’s hip, lifting his palm to allow his fingers to teasingly graze over the taut fabric until his hand was hovering over its target.

The sniper actually squirmed a good bit and lifted his head to stare straight into Rick’s eyes with his brows knit in the middle with a glare, “Yeah, yeah. Get on with it.”

Red cheeks, a miffed glare, soft pants he was trying to hide, it really was a good look for him.

Rick smirked as he laid his hand down on the bulge in the front of the sniper’s pants, gently pressing his palm against the hardness as he guided his hand forward in a sort of kneading motion. This gave rise to the desired reaction when MacCready exhaled a low, breathy moan and let his hands fall onto his exposed belly.

“I’m gonna keep my hand here, can you move your hips?” The sniper seemed to have lost his words as he gave his response in the form of a quick nod.

He leaned forward a bit as he spoke in a lower, gentle tone, “I’m not gonna do much, give me a good idea of the pace you’d like to go at?”

“Uh-huh, sure.” MacCready’s voice was quiet and noticeably strained.

The survivor mentally groaned, wondering what it would take to convince his body to let him just be how fucking turned on he was feeling.

Then he was pulled from his mind when MacCready rolled his hips, bringing his other leg up and planting his boot flat on the mattress to give himself a bit more leverage. Rick pressed his hand in a light kneading pattern as the sniper tried to find a good rhythm with the slow gyrating of his hips up into his hand.

MacCready let slip a few needy moans and let his head fall back with an irked groan when his hips jerked up into the survivor’s hand, before he halted his movements with a frustrated huff.

“On second thought, I need more than this.” The sniper rolled his hips one last time against Rick’s hand before shifting his boot off the bed frame when it didn’t provide enough stimulation.

“Not quite enough?” Rick tenderly pulled MacCready off his lap so he could reach back over the frame to his pack, a new course of action quickly taking the place of the initial one.

“Uh-uh.” The sniper shook his head as he moved his hands up to fidget with his partially scrunched up shirt.

Of course, he ended up setting his pack more toward the middle of the couch, so he had to sit up on his knees and reach over a fair bit to reach the small side pocket containing the little white bottle he needed. He heard some shifting behind him and caught sight of MacCready propped up on his elbows when he turned back to face him.

He was eyeing the bottle in his hand with narrowed eyes, Rick could feel his cheeks heating up and figured it may be a good idea to explain after he sat back on his heels again.

“Uh… Nora taught me how to make lotion before, you know, the big kaboom…” He reached down to pop the button of MacCready’s pants free, “This is my own mix, a little more slippery than the usual stuff.”

The sniper’s eyes shot over to his hands when he fiddled with his pants from where they’d met his, but returned to the bottle with scrutiny.

Rick felt his cheeks heat up a good bit more, so he tried to keep less attention on his face by scooting forward and pulling the sniper closer til the backs of his thighs were on top of his own, “Unless you have any allergies I should know about, it’s safe. I uh… I use it, so…”

When his body wasn’t under the negative side effects of the Med-X, he’d actually had to slip away from the sniper during the night more times than he cared to admit. Along with the dulling of sensation, it tended to get him very pent up and had his hormones skyrocketing for a time until his sensation returned enough for him to do anything.

“Wait, does that mean… you’ve… while traveling with me?” He saw the sniper pointing a wide eyed gaze his way with the question before his own darted off somewhere to the side.

Which he figured was a good enough answer to the sniper’s question, so he tugged his zipper down instead of lending him with honor of a verbal response.

That seemed to provide a good enough distraction for the moment, as MacCready turned his darker blues to watch Rick’s hands work. The survivor plopped the small bottle down on MacCready’s stomach before he grasped the sniper’s pants along the waistband at the sides, before tugging them down enough that he could see the tuft of darker brown hair appear from under his briefs. He kept his eyes focused on guiding his hands along in his efforts, next reaching over to hook two fingers under the white waistband and pulling down until MacCready’s member sprang free.

Now his eyes widened just a bit upon seeing that the sniper was uncut, which shouldn’t be surprising with circumcision likely not being a necessity in the wasteland.

After he waved away the mild stun, he collected himself and snatched up the bottle, popping the cap before he carefully encircled his hand around the base of the sniper’s cock to pull back the extra skin.

“This'll be cold.” He warned as he tipped the bottle over MacCready’s length, eyeing the slick substance as it poured free from its container.

MacCready drew in a soft gasp through his nose when it made contact, then snapped his eyes shut and tensed up pretty much from head to toe when Rick opened his hand to capture the slickness in his grasp.

Rick’s teeth again captured his lower lip when a long groan escaped the sniper’s parted lips in reaction to the first slow stroke along his hardness, and when he glanced up to take in the sight, he thought it would be impossible for any more molten heat to build up inside him.

Head slightly tilted back and eyes screwed closed with his brows all but laced together in the middle, this motivated him to start with a good, slow tempo to follow. The soft, keening moans that followed were an absolute symphony to the survivor’s ears, only further prompting him to keep this pace for the time being.

After a moment, he set the bottle aside and reached up to slide his fingers along the sniper’s surprisingly hirsute belly, guiding his hand over the muscles that tensed under the skin with every exhaled whine.

MacCready grit his teeth and laid flat as his hips bucked up into Rick’s hand, allowing a much louder groan to almost echo against the concrete walls.

Rick sat up and leaned forward to plant his free hand on the bed next to the sniper’s ribs just under his arm, locking eyes with the sapphire blues that opened to meet his, “Faster?”

MacCready gave his wordless reply with the quick nodding of his head, Rick could only wear a playful smirk as he obliged and picked up a faster rhythm. The sniper breathed out a long, breathy whimper as he raised his hands above his head to grasp the sheet covering the mattress.

When MacCready’s eyes slid closed again, he decided to get a glimpse of the progress and see if there were any visual signs of the impending climax. The sniper had a fair bit of the telltale clear substance leaking from the head of his cock.

“Rick, Rick!” The sniper’s body once again tensed up in its entirety and his breathing became uneven with each exhale accompanied by shaken moan.

Rick’s gaze shot up to the expression screwed up in pleasure on the sniper’s face, slightly jumping when he felt green clad legs slap against his hips as MacCready breathed out a hurried, “I’m gonna--”

This time, his loud, drawn out groan did cause a decent echo to reverberate around the room when the first thick, white rope erupted and marked the brown hair leading up to his belly button. Rick felt the sniper’s member spasm against his palm following a quieter, strained groan and decided to take a glance down as two more thick ropes joined the first; likely leaving a stain behind on the green shirt MacCready wore when some distance was reached with the second. The survivor slowed the stroking motion to a stop, ending with a gentle squeeze near the head of the sniper’s slackening member to allow any remaining cum to dribble onto his fingers. MacCready uttered a shaken whimper at the feeling, before Rick let his length fall to lying along the left line that marked the tenuous sort of V leading down to his groin.

MacCready’s arms fell onto the bed above his head as he heaved out several heavy panting breaths, his muscles relaxing as if he was going to melt into the bed. Rick was a bit surprised to know that, at this point, his arousal actually decided to make an appearance in the form of a nearly half mast erection. He didn’t pay it much mind though, too focused on absorbing the sight of the dazed sniper into his memory.

The sniper uttered a low groan after a moment of silence, exhaling a soft crow as he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

_I’m going to die._

“Hey, Winter.” Rick perked up at the mentioning of his name, his cheeks taking on a red flush when MacCready decided to look his way as he was cleaning the sticky ending off his fingers with his tongue.

He wasn’t sure whether it was the strange eating habits of the wasteland or just living in it, but it tasted much different from the last time he’d tasted anything like it.

“That… was amazing.” The sniper mumbled before bringing his hands over to cover his face.

The survivor gave a subtle snort and grinned, unable to handle just how adorable this man was.

“You flatter me.” Rick stood up from the bed to step over to his pack.

The sniper was still softly panting, letting his arms fall near his head again, “No, really. Damn…”

“Trust me when I say this,” He bent over his pack to dig through it for a can of water and an old ripped shirt he knew he had stuffed in it somewhere. “I can do much more than just that.”

He tugged the combat knife he had from its sheath on his belt before stabbing a decent sized hole into the can of water, “Not bragging, just have a broad range of things I can do.”

“I'd love to experience whatever you’re referring to. Maybe… I can try something like this on you sometime.” His gut proved him wrong in that more heat could build up inside him, this time allowing a soft groan to exit his throat.

After pouring a good amount of water into the torn fabric and returning the knife to its sheath, he stepped over to sit on the bed next to MacCready’s hip, “I’m sure we’ll have many opportunities.”

After a wince with his lingering sensitivity when the cold cloth was carefully run over his member, the survivor tucked the sniper back in his pants, before doing his best to clean away the sticky white off of MacCready’s belly. As well as giving his shirt a good scrub, noting that it was a good thing this part of his shirt was usually hidden beneath his duster…

“Now, scoot.” He poked the slim sniper’s side after he tossed the dirty cloth in a nearby wastebasket and set the water down on the workshop in case MacCready needed a drink after all that.

The sniper smirked and gave Rick a way too cute pout before he tugged his pants up the rest of the way and scooted himself over enough for Rick to lie down next to him on the too small twin bed.

“Okay, if we’re gonna do anything like this again, you need to get a bigger bed.” He remarked after Rick pulled him into his arms.

Rick chuckled and lifted his arm up as MacCready rolled into a more comfortable position, now facing toward the survivor, “You’ll be glad to know I have a bigger bed in Sanctuary.”

“Aren’t we headed that way tomorrow?” The sniper raised a brow after laying his head down on Rick’s bicep.

“We are, indeed.” Rick let a playful smirk lift the corners of his mouth.

A different sort of heat swelled up in his chest at the hint of pink spreading across the sniper’s cheeks, he really was becoming a lovestruck fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be more of the Lover's Embrace stuff and I might turn this into a series. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I don't know a whole lot about the effects of drugs, so I might have a bit wrong.


	2. Time is a Prescious Commodity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a few more hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming chapters and making summaries really ain't my forte.
> 
> _Actual Note: Mac is wearing a tank top for this one._

The sniper’s mind was pulled back to reality from a deep and much more restful repose than he was used to when his bladder decided to take on the role of an internal alarm clock. He blinked his eyes open, giving a few harder blinks to try to push the bleariness from them, taking a moment to actually register the grey of the concrete wall before his eyes. He let a low groan sound as he reluctantly pushed himself onto his back, quickly realizing he was the only one currently occupying the twin, which meant raven haired dope had already gotten up.

He drew in a deep breath before raising his arms above his head and extended his limbs out in a long stretch to push the weariness from his muscles. He managed to get himself propped up on his left elbow, crossing one leg over the other to more comfortably hold this position as he brought a hand up to rub at his eye.

The still bleary eye that was open caught sight of the lanky figure of the dweller, leaning back against a desk with a mug held to his lips. MacCready lowered his hand, brows furrowing and squinting his eyes to be sure he was actually seeing exactly what he thought he was seeing.

Rick raised a dark brow at the scrutinizing gaze, reaching behind him to set the mug he had in his hand down on the desk with a light _thunk_ against the wooden surface, then raising the same hand in a quick wave.

The sniper's sleep slowed mind was able to pick up on two things: one, there was a distinct lack of a baby blue button down, and two, he was not wearing a belt and those jeans were definitely a smidge too big for him.

When the dweller shifted under MacCready's stare, the waistband shifted right along with him, which made it quite obvious that those blue pants were just about barely hanging on to his hips. He thought back to the last time he'd seen him with the belt laced through the loops, recalling that the survivor tended to wear them a good bit higher than where they now at on his thin frame. If he had to guess? He'd say that metal button typically say just below, if not right over, the dweller's belly button.

So... MacCready’s eyes did end up wandering a little farther than they probably should’ve, but with his jeans being so loose and riding down low off his hip bones, it was hard not to let them. The sniper’s brows rose at the absence of a second waistband underneath and the thickening trail of Rick’s sagittal hair just above the band of his jeans; he could feel his cheeks heating up the slightest bit when he registered the prominent Adonis belt--

Then a hand reached down and took hold right near the fleck of metal to tug his pants up a bit, “My eyes are up here, Hotshot.”

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he was popping a fever with just how much his cheeks blazed before his eyes shot up to meet Rick’s pale blues, and then darted off to stare at the garage door--

_Wait._

He let his eyes find the survivor’s again, then rolled his own and shook his head after seeing that, of course, Rick was freakin’ grinning in that playful way of his.

He wasn’t going to apologize for that.

Especially with the way Rick had been using his hands last night--

_Okay, not now._

He pushed himself up and off the bed just as he felt that dangerous heat _already_ creeping its way into his stomach, keeping his eyes directed away from the dweller 'cause he absolutely knew he would be giving him some kind of look as he trudged his way out the door.

Upon returning only a few minutes later, he saw Rick was now partially bent over the desk with his left hand supporting part of his weight and a finger held to his lips in thought, scanning over the papers strewn across the wooden surface. The survivor reached down to pick up one of the handwritten pages, eyes taking in the words but didn’t quite seem like much was really breaking through to his mind.

He exhaled a low sigh as he tossed the paper down and brought his hand back up to scrub at his face, “Gotta head to Abernathy Farm.”

He didn’t like seeing the tiredness in Rick’s figure, the way his muscles seemed to stiffen with the stress of everything he already had on his shoulders, so he took a chance and snuck up behind him to loop his arms around the dweller’s middle.

Rick tensed a little more for a brief second, before he bowed his head to get MacCready's overlapped hands in his sight as he laid his own over top them; giving the sniper's hand a gentle squeeze.

“What do we got?” The sniper asked as he leaned his head against Rick’s back, cheek resting just below his neck.

“Raiders.” Rick let out a halfhearted, humorless laugh, “You’d think after the asskicking I gave ‘em last time, they’d know to leave the Abernathys alone?”

“Do you know anything about Raiders, Winter?” He took on his usual confident, sarcastic tone, “They’re freakin’--”

“--relentless.” Came from both of them in unison, before a soft chuckle sounded from the two.

“Yeah, I know.” Rick was smiling, MacCready could hear it framing his words.

He felt Rick's hand take hold of his before he brought it up and pressed his lips against his knuckles. The sniper felt his cheeks flush again and hoped Rick couldn't feel it where his face was touching his back. He decided to conceal it by pressing a gentle kiss right between the survivor's shoulder blades.

Rick lifted his head with that and let the sniper have his hand back before turning himself in his arms, MacCready just lifted his palms and let his fingers glide over the taller man's ribs. He'd turned his eyes down to scan over the generous sprinkling of dark hair decorating his chest right in the middle where it dispersed lighter as it spread over his mildly prominent pectorals.

Rick stole his attention away when his hands rose to cup his cheeks in his palms, pushing up along his jawline with his pinkies until the sniper turned his gaze up to meet his.

The sniper's darker blues opened up the slightest bit more as Winter's face started to get closer, stopping before their noses could touch, "Is this okay?"

MacCready reached up and hooked one hand behind Rick's neck as he gave an approving nod, bringing the other up to gently grasp the survivor's wrist so he could make it clear to himself that Rick really was here, that he was really about to kiss him…

He let the muscles holding his jaw relax, letting his lips part such a small amount that it could easily go unnoticed. He felt the pink igniting across his cheeks again, that damn relentless blush, as he tilted his head back enough to help Rick's lips reach his own without hindrance.

The sniper would never be able to fish out the words to express just how much he missed this, just this simple touch of soft lips united and only pulling apart now and then to pull in a bigger breath than would be allowed with noses so close together. The affection behind it, tossed from one to the other in a wordless battle of who cared more for who when they had to briefly pull away and breathe, before returning with even more warmth to its backing. He never thought he'd find anything like this again, couldn't believe just how damn lucky he was…

Unfortunately, Rick was the dang General of the Minutemen and his never ending work had to go on; MacCready absolutely felt how very reluctant Rick was to pull away along with picking up the sound of an adorable little huff only to press his forehead against the sniper's right after.

"When should we head out?" He felt it would be best to just get the necessary crap outta the way here and now.

"Hmm…" The survivor closed his eyes, the sniper caught the subtle movement of his cheeks when he pursed his lips to dig around his mind for the info needed to answer the question. "If I remember right," Rick opened his pale blues to meet his once more, somehow causing more of that heat to sneak its way into his face with just the eye contact, "Preston's report said 'at your convenience,' so we got some time."

"Time for _what_ exactly?" He narrowed his eyes in Rick's direction, unable to get that rising--was it anxiety or anticipation?--to slow down its upward spiral.

Maybe his mind was traveling straight for the gutter on this one, but he couldn’t help it with what they’d just done the night before. And, well... Rick was freakin' gorgeous, so he might've been hoping a little bit.

Rick straightened out his posture as he waved a hand out to the side to add some emphasis to his words, "Just _time._ "

The dweller's lips started to form something, before they snapped shut when he exhaled a particularly agitated puff of air through his nostrils.

"This is the Commonwealth, who the hell knows when we're gonna get a break again?" The survivor leaned in close again, this time just nudging his nose against MacCready's with a quiet hum.

"Your report from Garvey said 'at your convenience,' right?" He tried his best to pull in a serious look to his eyes, "How long ago did he send that over?"

As much as he wanted to spend more time with Winter, he lived long enough in the Capital to know the Commonwealth was likely no different and that likely meant the Raiders weren't going to be sitting around too much longer…

"About a week ago, if I remember right." Rick let a low groan sound out a little more of his distaste as he turned his head and leaned down to plant his forehead on the sniper's shoulder.

"Tell you what, we'll head out in a few hours. I think the Abernathys can wait that long." He brought his head up again to lock eyes with the sniper, and MacCready knew the crazy bast-- _morons_ well enough so he just tilted his head slightly to the side and raised both brows.

"Look, RJ. I don't wanna push it off long, and I won't! Don't give me that look!" Rick brought a hand up and gently slapped it against MacCready's face, who caught a glimpse of a smirk before flinching when the dweller's hand made contact.

He might've laughed at that.

_Might've._

Just a little bit.

"I just want you close for a while, okay?" After the sniper had tugged Rick's hand away from his face, Rick moved said hand to the back of his neck.

"Maybe I wanna kiss you some more." There was that sweet, gentle tone he loved as Rick let his hand glide up his neck where he nestled his fingers in the sniper's short hair.

There was that damn blush again, making an appearance, and he knew he didn't have the option of hiding it this time.

Especially with the raven haired dope so damn close…

And getting closer.

And now it was his turn to steal his lips with his own, grabbing the chain around his neck with his left hand to pull him down so he could add some zest to it. He'd used his right to pry the survivor's hand off his face, but now it was going right back to that place Rick always seemed to put his own hand when he was nervous.

That was pretty cute, when he did that; rubbing the back of his neck when he couldn't meet MacCready's eyes.

But right now, he was just using the spot as leverage to pull him down and wrap his arms around his shoulders. Rick moved his hands down to the sniper's waist as he bent down a bit to make things easier for the shorter man.

The sniper ended up having to close his eyes when he saw the backing to Rick's, that playful shine with his amusement to MacCready taking control.

Yeah, he was taking control, alright! A little unsure with his actions, but he decided on trying his hand at that thing Rick did to him, prodding his lower lip with the tip of his tongue in this meek sort of way that his confident facade wouldn't be able to cover.

Maybe it wasn't the most wise decision to get riled up before they had to go put down a bunch of Raiders, but Rick had this way of taking his logic away.

And like Winter said, the Abernathys could probably wait a few more hours…

The survivor seemed just fine with this unspoken decision, because his lips parted quite swiftly after MacCready wordlessly asked for entry. And he seemed to be okay with the sniper being in control for this, 'cause that's all he did.

MacCready actually froze for a short lived moment, before sliding his tongue past Rick's lips, where the survivor's met his and sent a shock down his spine.

Jeez, Rick also had this way of getting him worked up in the blink of an eye too, 'cause that familiar fire was already starting to migrate down below his waistband.

Now it was time to see who was going to take full control, time to see who was going to be putty in whose hands.

And let's face it… he very well knew that was going to be Winter turning him to mush.

MacCready's move first, as Rick seemed content letting him make the calls, so he decided to run his tongue along the length of what he could reach of Winter's. The survivor rewarded him with a soft groan muffled by the mouth against his, before he did this swirling motion around MacCready's tongue, sending molten fire down to his groin.

It may have been the Med-X or maybe Rick had a good measure of control over his body, but the sniper noticed there was nothing where he was already feeling the slight friction of a hardening erection beginning its strain against his briefs.

Rick gripped at the sniper's sides where his hands were planted on his waist as he slid his tongue across MacCready's with such energy that had a light shiver shake through his limbs.

Already losing control, and you know what? He didn't mind.

He typically did like having control over things, but he quite liked Rick having this power over him.

In this context, anyway; especially with how adeptly he used his hands.

Then it occurred to him… if he was that talented with his hands, what could he do with his mouth?

They had to pull apart for a moment to draw in a few decent sized breaths, the hot breath against his face only further increasing the swelling heat below his belly. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of this darkness, this sort of hunger behind the dweller's icy blues.

Damn, he had to admit, it was freakin' sexy…

Then Rick took the sniper's lower lip between his teeth just enough to tug it with him as he pulled away, then made his lips collide with MacCready's in a way that was _definitely_ full of hunger and possibly some form of lust.

The sniper's hips jutted forward against Rick's, the nails of his left hand lightly scraping across the skin of Rick's shoulder as a muffled moan escaped into the dweller's mouth.

When Rick pulled away, the sniper lifted himself up on his tiptoes to try to reclaim his lips again, to which the survivor graced him with what he could only decide was an overly amused snicker.

"This how you're always gonna behave when I get you all worked up?" The survivor's voice was a bit deeper, and he had to say, that grin with those too perfect teeth looked pretty dang nice on his face.

MacCready's brows met in the middle with a glare lacking any sort of malice, his lips parting in words interrupted, thoughts stolen away when--

With the sniper's eyes locked on his, Rick slid his hands down to the sniper's hips, and with another quick action, got his knee wedged between his legs. When he pulled his hips against him, made him thrust up against his thigh, MacCready exhaled a shaky moan while his hands instinctively hastened themselves over to grip Rick's shoulders.

He was really starting to understand why he was part of the stealth squadron back before the war…

Time to take another chance, he reached down and hooked a finger through one of Rick's belt loops, "You joining in?"

Rick chuckled as he pressed his nose up against the sniper's, that darkness in his eyes taking on a slightly deeper shade, "Oh, I'd love to."

"But?" He gave the loop a tug towards himself, not daring to look down at what he might see.

He could only handle so much at one time…

When Rick's teeth lightly clacked together with the motion, he almost breathed out _please join me._

"Wouldn't feel it." Rick looped one arm under MacCready's and splayed his hand out on his upper back before he brought him closer, causing a clothed chest to slap against Rick's bare abdomen.

"How is that?" The sniper raised a brow just as he saw Rick's gaze dart away.

A yelp sounded when Rick swiftly spun them around to where the sniper's rear was against the edge of the desk, before reaching down and sliding the knuckles of his hands down MacCready's stomach.

"Med-X is a bitch like that." There was some irritation to those words.

MacCready reached his hands behind him to grip the edge of the desk and steady himself as he turned his eyes to observe the actions of the dweller.

Watching the slight shake Rick's hands had, almost like he was uncertain on what he was doing, the gentle teasing way he purposely brushed his knuckles across MacCready's thinly clothed stomach as he fumbled away with his button. This got his heart racing, almost skipping a freakin' beat when he finally got the button popped free from its fastening.

"Mind giving me some context here, Winter?" He wanted some answers, really wanted to get his own hands all over the dweller, but also needed to ground himself cause this was already getting somewhat overwhelming.

He liked the way Rick touched him, how good he made him feel, but he wanted to last a bit and actually enjoy as much as he could before losing himself. Not to mention pick up on some of these things to try on Rick later.

"It fucks up sensation for a few days, that's part of why I can't really get hard." He was explaining, but he wasn't stopping as his fingers worked to tug his zipper down.

"Believe me, RJ, I'm probably more turned on than you are." Now he's sliding his hand down into his briefs, where he only allowed his fingertips to glide over his length.

The sniper had to blow out a bit of air before he could speak his anticipation strained words, "That so?"

"I mean, _damn,_ you're hard, but…" The survivor's minor swear seemed to be laced with what sounded a lot to MacCready like a longing moan.

The sniper pulled in a quick breath when Rick hooked his thumb beneath the band of his briefs.

"I don't think I'd even last a minute if I was in your position, Hotshot." Then he pulled his waistbands down at the same time he wrapped his hand around the sniper's cock to tug it to freedom.

"How the hell are you so freakin' calm right now?" MacCready had to trap his lower lip between his teeth to stop the low groan in its tracks when Rick slowly guided nimble fingers down his shaft.

He didn't have his hand around his girth now, just had his fingers laxly extended and drawing lines down his length with just the pads of his fingers.

"I only look it, dear." He wore one of those playful smirks while he took a gentle hold on the sniper's member with his thumb right above the head where he slowly slid his thumb upward to pull his extra skin out of the way, using three fingers to guide a sweet sensation along his frenulum.

Having it exposed like that paired with the gentle contact Rick had some damn skill with, the simple touch sent a decent shiver through his body and caused a strangled whimper to erupt from his throat.

_Damnit, Winter…_

He never did like making much noise in the face of pleasure, but Rick had this way, that touch, a gentleness about him that got his voice sounding out his wordless requests for more.

And that only seemed to fuel the raven haired dope.

The survivor inched his way a little closer, spreading his legs a bit to get the sniper's knees trapped between his own. He had his eyes locked on MacCready's and the sniper found it near impossible to look away, found that he didn't want to.

Rick brought his hand up and slid it beneath the sniper's chin before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to the sniper's. He only held him there, MacCready could feel the fire in the kiss even with how simple and mundane it was.

MacCready's jaw hung open when Rick pulled away, a few soft puffs of air sneaking past his parted lips.

He felt the survivor pull his hand away from his member, bringing it up and slipping his thumb past his lips. He felt his fingers splay across his cheek as he allowed a mostly held back groan rise to the surface.

There was just something about this little gesture that was just so damn erotic that it sent billowing heat up into his chest.

A grin took its place on the dweller's face as he maneuvered his thumb under the sniper's tongue, eliciting another utterance he tried to keep in.

Rick seemed to bite at his lower lip, but the movements of his lips suggested a soundless spoken word as he tugged his thumb out of his mouth.

His hand dove down between them where he tenderly wrapped his hand around the sniper's cock and positioned his saliva slick thumb against his bridle. His icy blues had him all but hypnotized, especially when his nose found its place against his again.

"Just tell me if you get too overwhelmed." Rick whispered as he pressed his forehead against MacCready's.

The sniper's lips were still parted and he was entirely incapable of even trying to hold back his whimper when Rick's thumb slid up… then down. Finding a slow, repeating pattern and forcing his shoulders to lift with the tension caused by the steady flow of pleasure, as well as causing his hands to firmly grip the edge of the desk.

He screwed his eyes shut as he grit his teeth through a particularly energetic groan when Winter added some pressure to his next caress along the sensitive skin, "Already past that, Winter."

"Should I stop?" His thumb halted where it was, which caused MacCready to force out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

He felt a light trembling in his hips as they tried to will themselves forward, trying desperately to get him to find that subtle ecstasy and get it flowing again.

He let out a low, shaky exhale as his words left him in a quiet, keening tone, "No, don't. Please don't."

"Let me see your eyes?" It sounded more like a command than a question.

When he opened his eyes to look into the dweller's own, that's when Rick moved his thumb down along with his hand in a long stroke down his length.

MacCready's brows furrowed a bit in the middle, he brought a hand up to slap over his mouth, and wondered just how the dweller had him all but whining for him to _please just touch me, let me feel your hands all over me…_

"Talk to me." Rick breathed out with his tug upward, a bit quick but the laxness in his grip sent a shock throughout the sniper's body.

"Wh-What?" The sniper barely managed to get out one strained word as he dropped his hand enough to speak.

Rick's thumb found that one sensitive spot below the head again, this time slowly rubbing his thumb against it in a circular motion. He instinctively reached out to grab the dweller's dog tags when a shiver traveled down and shook his body starting at his shoulders and ending with knees that threatened to buckle.

He exhaled a few quick breaths laced with much louder, strained moans as he tried his best to resist the pull his hips had in doing their best to jerk forward.

"Tell me what you want." That was definitely Winter's commanding tone.

Maybe it was just his dick talking, but _hot damn,_ Rick sounded so immensely sexy.

"Do wh-- _ahh!_ \--what you want…" he had to blow out another breath to catch his words before his mind completely discarded them, breathing out the only thing he deemed important, "I trust you."

His hips did jerk forward when Rick closed his hand around the head of his dick, a shaken moan erupting from him when the involuntary force of that thrust up into the tightness of his hand sent a literal wave of rippling pleasure up into his stomach.

Rick pressed his lips to the corner of MacCready's mouth as he pulled his hand away from his almost aching member, sliding his scruffy cheek against his on his way to whisper into his ear, "Keep in mind, you're the boss here."

The dweller tilted his head down as he pressed a long kiss to MacCready's collarbone, then another to his right pectoral, "If you want me to pick up the pace, just say the word."

The sniper turned his gaze down to watch as Rick started to kneel down, planting a trail of sweet kisses in his wake, one to the center of his chest, another near the bottom of his sternum, his breath caught in his throat at the one planted above his belly button.

Then one below his belly button…

And another on his hip bone, right where his waistband usually sat…

All while gazing up at MacCready and not even trying to tear his eyes away.

The sniper's jaw clenched and yet another shiver ran down his spine when those soft lips pressed against the very tip of his member.

When Rick got himself settled on his knees, scooted forward a bit, and sat back on his heels, he reached up to wrap his hand around the base before pulling the head into his mouth.

The sniper slapped his hand down on the desk and gave the wood a white knuckle grip when the dweller's tongue slid along the underside when he started a slow bob, letting his head fall back the smallest bit as well as letting his eyes slowly flutter closed.

"Oh wow…" The words were barely above a whisper and whatever pitch they had to them was much higher than the one he usually used.

With the slow bobbing of his head, it felt as if he was pulling just a little bit more of him in each time his lips traveled down his thickness.

"That's… _really_ something else…" Words strained with his hesitance at expressing his satisfaction, a shiver broke his hold and he exhaled a much louder groan of pleasure.

A deep breath forced its way in through his nose when Winter's tongue prodded the incredibly sensitive slit at the tip of his cock, causing the intense need to raise his hand up and sink his teeth into the knuckle of his forefinger.

It felt like fire was igniting, hot and bright, or maybe molten metal was being poured into his stomach; he couldn't be sure, but that building heat was swift in its journey down.

His breathing was picking up, each exhale accompanied by a soft whimper as a tremble traveled down his legs with his effort in keeping his hips in check.

He let out a pleasure laced growl as his hips betrayed him and bucked forward a bit harshly, to which Rick hastily brought up the hand he had rested on his own knee to spread it out against MacCready's hip.

The dweller tapped his index against his hip bone before giving the same spot a gentle caress with his finger tip.

There was this care to it, something he couldn't quite identify, something sweet about it that sent a jolt of warmth up into his chest, where he let his hand rest when he was clueless on what to do with it.

He tilted his head forward and managed to get his eyes mostly open to drink in the sight of the dweller with his hardness in his mouth, feeling his own brows knit together in the middle as well as a slight ache in the hinges of his jaw with how harshly his teeth were clenched together.

He brought his lightly trembling hand down from his chest to Rick's head and ran his fingers through the dweller's hair, before bringing his hand up and waving his forefinger in a circle; an attempt at a gesture to tell him to speed up when the words evaded him.

The survivor got the message; loud and clear, in fact.

He put some more power to the suction as he engulfed a good bit more of MacCready's girth and started to pump his hand along to meet his lips each time he bobbed his head down.

"S-Son of a…" MacCready exhaled a long, drawn out groan as he let his head fall back and eyes slowly close so he could focus his senses on the pleasure that was absolutely zapping his nerves.

MacCready could feel his abdominals steadily stiffening, only slightly contracting with the quick partial breaths that forced their way out of his mouth.

 _Woah, shi--_ crap, _not gonna last much longer…_

That all too familiar pressure was very much present somewhere down below his stomach, really starting to race in the direction of that inevitable eruption he could feel threatening to burst from him.

MacCready had to push himself back against the desk as his back arched backward with the pull his muscles had, getting close to just about folding himself over the dweller.

With each and every tug of his hand and every pull of his lips on his cock, that pressure was swiftly growing.

Then the first twitch--

"Rick!" He breathed out in a rush, "Fuck, Winter!"

Whoops, well… no one needed to know about that slip…

He gulped down more air than he thought his lungs could hold when Rick pulled him into his throat, slowly exhaling with a drawn out whimper.

The sniper brought both hands over to the back of Rick's head, almost folding himself over the dweller as he breathed out much louder moans.

“Shit, I'm--about to--” He hoped Rick was able to hear him with the words coming out wavering and just barely above that of a whisper.

The dweller's cheeks hollowed with his pull on the sniper, giving that amazing rush he knew its wonderful start.

Elbows bending, upper arms flattening against his sides as the first few intense spasms marked that sweet release.

There was that quickly rising feeling of floating as his orgasm spilled out into Rick's throat, " _Holy--fffuck!_ "

Yeah, leave it to Rick to get him freakin' swearing…

Honestly? He wasn't even mad.

Not when the reasoning behind it felt so damn good…

It took quite a bit of trembling, grasping black hair on the top of the survivor's head, and a lot of whimpering before it started to fade away.

He felt his legs wanting to give up on him, his muscles turning to jelly, so he had to return his hands to the desk to keep himself from toppling over.

The survivor was merciful and pulled himself away slowly and with a gentleness he still didn't know was possible for anyone in this wasteland to have.

He heard a few short panting breaths before he felt Rick's hands find his sides, "Hey, let's get you in the chair, yeah?"

He gave a slow nod and watched the world in what felt like lagging frames speeding past his eyes or maybe his mind just wasn't picking much up. Before he knew exactly what was going on, Rick's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him over to the chair at the desk. He plopped down into it easily, actually slid down the seat a bit when his back made contact.

He jumped a good bit and drew in a quick breath with a gasp when the dweller tucked him back into his briefs, thankfully leaving his pants undone for the moment.

His mind was starting to clear up, starting to come back down to earth, and his eyes were finally registering the form of the dweller leaning up against the desk with arms crossed over his chest.

And a smirk that wasn't really playful, more like satisfied in some way?

"What're you lookin' at me like that for?" He asked the raven haired dope, still decently breathless.

"I just like the way you look. That exhaustion suits you much more than the usual." It really was a mystery how he could sound so casual while being so freakin' _lewd!_

"Weirdo…" He just bowed his head and gave a light shake side to side when the relentless flush present on his skin turned up the damn heat again.

He felt Rick's hand slide under his chin to push his head up, before he leaned down to plant a kiss to his forehead, then spoke against his skin when he didn't pull away, "You just sit here and rest a bit, I'm gonna go make us breakfast."

The survivor guided his hand over the sniper's cheek, fingers lingering on his jawline for a second, before he drew his thumb across his cheekbone. He stayed there a moment, eyes switching between the sniper's sapphire blues, before standing up straight and turning on his heel to make his way out the door.

_Wow._

Yeah, he may need an hour or so to recover from that.

And he was glad to know he would not be forgetting that any time soon.

He couldn't help but wonder: could he make Rick feel like this?

Get him all breathless and needy…

Man, he wanted to...

Especially when he saw the subtle bulge in his jeans when the dark haired dope didn't turn away quick enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been tired as shit. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm also still learning how to properly write, tbh this is mainly practice for me, so I apologize if some words get repetitive or anything.


End file.
